1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to an evaporating apparatus, and more particularly, to an evaporating apparatus that can increase thickness uniformity of a thin film deposited on a treatment object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In flat panel display devices such as an organic light emitting display device, an organic material or a metal used for an electrode is formed as a thin film on a flat panel by depositing a corresponding material onto the flat panel under a vacuum atmosphere.
Thickness uniformity of a thin film greatly affects the characteristics of a display device, such as color coordinate distribution. Therefore, attempts have been made to increase the thickness uniformity of a thin film during deposition.
As an example, an evaporating apparatus that can optimize thickness uniformity of a film by controlling scattering angle of a deposition material has been disclosed. In this evaporating apparatus, a deposition material shield is formed on a deposition source so as to easily deposit the deposition material onto a large area substrate. However, since the structure is fixed, the thickness of the film deposited is not uniform on sides of the substrate.